


hard to find

by maybeshewont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hank is a proud dad, M/M, chloe is a perfect babysitter, for some reason elijah is good with kids, i just wanna elijah and cole to meet, this is gonna end in angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Summary: первая встреча





	hard to find

Сентябрь, 2035 год.

— Коул пропал? Как это вообще могло произойти? — Хэнк говорил настолько громко, что даже Гэвин с интересом выглянул из-за своего стола, пытаясь понять, что случилось, — Я сейчас буду.

Он не глядя схватил ключи от машины и тут же направился в кабинет Джеффри, но тот даже слушать его не стал, отмахнувшись рукой

— Тебя даже из моего кабинета слышно. Надеюсь, с Коулом ничего серьёзного не случилось, иди, — Хэнк попытался что-то сказать, но Фаулер опять его перебил. — На сегодня ты свободен.

Он благодарно кивнул и вышел из кабинета, на ходу накидывая пиджак. Дорога до башни Киберлайф был долгой и ему нужно было поторопиться.

***

— Хэнк Андерсон, полиция Детройта, — объяснять нюансы ему сейчас не хотелось, а вот значка хватило, чтобы его пропустили внутрь здания без вопросов и уже там, он почти сразу увидел измученную учительницу, которая заполняла какие-то бумаги. Заметив Хэнка, она тяжело вздохнула и поднялась с места, и он приготовился к самому худшему развитию событий.

— Коула сейчас приведут, — мужчина не удержался от облегчённого вздоха, и учительница после небольшой паузы продолжила. — Он каким-то чудом отбился от группы и спрятался в комнате охраны. Хорошо, что здесь везде установлены камеры и один из служебных андроидов заметил куда он ушёл.

— Главное, что он не успел ничего натворить, — Хэнк взглянул на неё ещё раз, на тёмные круги под круглой оправой очков, опущенные плечи, и мягко попросил. — Езжайте домой, я сам его заберу и, если что разберусь со всем остальным.

— Я не... — женщина осеклась, тяжело вздохнула и кивнула, соглашаясь, — хорошо, но мы поговорим с вами завтра.

Хэнк помахал ей рукой на прощанье и сел на небольшую скамейку, наконец с интересом разглядывая интерьер вокруг, и тайком посматривая на девушку андроида на ресепшене, совсем неотличимую от обычного человека.

— Папа! — Коул шёл за руку с молодым мужчиной в очках и увидев Хэнка тут же отпустил его руку и побежал вперёд. — Представляешь, я познакомился с Хлоей!

Хэнк поймал его в объятья, взъерошивая и без того непослушные светлые волосы.

— Ну здравствуй, чудовище. Первая неделя сентября, а ты уже попадаешь в неприятности! Рассказывай, что ты натворил?

— Пробрался в самую охраняемую комнату в здании и спрятался под столом, — вместо него ответил незнакомец, легко улыбаясь. — У многих сотрудников в этом месяце не будет премии.

— А вы, наверное, начальник охраны? — уточнил Хэнк, разглядывая неожиданно знакомое лицо. Его не покидало ощущение, что он видел этого человека раньше.

— Просто начальник, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, протягивая руку вперёд. — Элайджа Камски.

Хэнк наконец вспомнил его лицо на обложках журналов, вместе с заголовками вроде «миллионер-гений» и «самый богатый человек Америки». Сейчас он казался намного моложе, и совершенно не был похож на главу одной из самых крупных компаний в мире. Особенно вот так, в простой синей толстовке и с волосами, завязанными сзади в небрежный пучок.

— Хэнк Андерсон, — Хэнк пожал протянутую руку, сразу же извиняясь. — Простите, что мы доставили так много хлопот.

— Коул рассказал, что вы полицейский и я помню ваше дело о красном льде, отличная работа. И не переживайте, зато у меня появился шанс немного развеяться и выйти из кабинета, — Элайджа улыбнулся, кивая Коулу. — К тому же ваш сын отличный собеседник.

— Папа, папа, — перебил их тот, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая рядом, — а можно мы останемся на экскурсию? Мистер Камски сказал, что можно! Если ты разрешишь!

— Что?

В ответ на изумлённый взгляд Хэнка Элайджа немного смущённо пожал плечами.

— Мне давно пора сделать перерыв, и мы с Хлоей могли бы показать вам как тут всё устроено, раз уж Коул пропустил практически всю свою экскурсию.

— Я не думаю, что нам стоит…

— Пап, пожалуйста! — Коул снова дёрнул его за руку, пытаясь потащить его в сторону лифта, — Я хочу посмотреть, как собирают андроидов!

Хэнк беспомощно оглянулся на Камски, но тот только снова улыбнулся, убирая руки в карманы.

— Соглашайтесь, Хэнк. Экскурсовод из меня не очень, но я постараюсь.

Хэнк наконец сдался, с тяжёлым вздохом шагая вслед за сыном, который уже чуть спокойнее шёл рядом.

— И часто вы проводите такие экскурсии? — уточнил он у Камски, когда двери лифта за ними закрылись, а Коул тут уже отвернулся к стеклянной стенке, прилипнув к ней носом.

— Можно на ты, — поправил его Элайджа и задумался. — Обычно я встречаюсь только с журналистами.. И, пожалуй, это последний раз, когда мы приглашаем на экскурсии школы.

— Извините ещё раз, я…

— Всё в порядке, — Камски тихо засмеялся. — Зато все немного побегали вокруг. Сработало лучше, чем пожарная тревога.

Они остановились практически на самом последних этажей и у дверей лифта их встретила молодая девушка в синем платье. Хэнк узнал её сразу, это лицо повторялось в рекламе Киберлйф практически постоянно. Мягкая улыбка, спокойный взгляд светлых глаз и диод мерцающий синим.

— Хлоя! — первым закричал Коул и подбежал к ней, запрыгивая на руки. — Папа разрешил прийти на экскурсию.

— Осторожно! Он тяжёлый… — слабо закончил Хэнк, изумлённо глядя как девушка легко удерживает ребёнка на руках, не меняя при этом выражения лица. Элайджа прижал руку ко рту, пряча смешок, и тихо объяснил:

— Она андроид, Хэнк. Тебе не нужно об этом волноваться. Хлоя, вы погуляете вдвоём? Покажи Коулу конвейер и что-нибудь ещё поинтереснее.

— Хорошо, Элайджа, — девушка улыбнулась, поворачиваясь к ним спиной. Через пару секунд, видимо по просьбе Коула, она деактивировала скин и Хэнк уже завороженно разглядывал блестящий пластик спины и округлую линию черепа. Коул восторженно хихикал, и водил пальцами по шее и явно пытаясь отломать одну из пластин.

— Не волнуйся, руками этого сделать не получится, — объяснил Камски в ответ на его обеспокоенный взгляд. — И не переживай за Коула, Хлоя прекрасно ладит с детьми и ей полезно менять окружение.

— С чего такая щедрость? — наконец спросил Хэнк, до сих пор не понимая почему Камски с ними возился. — Неужели у главы Киберлайф нет других дел?

— Наоборот, дел много, — Элайджа вздохнул и снял очки, протирая их об майку. — Но мне скучно и нужна хорошая причина чтобы пропустить совещание.

— У тебя странные понятия о развлечениях.

— Поговорить с самым молодым лейтенантом полиции Детройта о крупном деле с наркоторговлей? Звучит очень интересно, — Элайджа улыбнулся. — И если мы спустимся на этаж ниже, то я могу даже в благодарность угостить тебя обедом.

Хэнк ещё несколько минут притворялся что раздумывал, и после недолгого молчания кивнул. Элайджа облегчённо выдохнул, заметно расслабившись, и повёл его вперёд, на ходу рассказывая ему о том, как они практически всем зданием искали Коула. Слушать его было приятно, и Хэнк с улыбкой смотрел, как тот активно жестикулирует, размахивая руками, чем-то напоминая ему Гэвина. Хэнк в ответ вспомнил ещё парочку историй из детства Коула, рассказал ему о том, как работал с оперативной группой, и о том, что тяжелее всего было постоянно сидеть в засаде, питаясь только едой на вынос.

Камски в ответ пошутил что-то про свой обычный график. В столовой Хэнк уже практически не удивился, увидев в сотрудниках андроида и выбрал в меню первое попавшееся мясное блюдо. Элайджа сначала заказал себе лишь кофе, но под неодобрительным взглядом Хэнка выбрал ещё какой-то крошечный полный зелени салат. Хэнк продолжил рассказывать истории с работы, пытаясь вспоминать что-то относительно безобидное, Элайджа в ответ со смехом рассказывал истории о неуёмных журналистах и их странных вопросах.

— Но больше всего всех интересует не начнут ли андроиды восстание.

— Между прочим, это очень хороший вопрос, — Хэнк хмыкнул, увидев как Элайджа драматично закатывает глаза, — меня это тоже волнует.

— Будьте уверены, ваш андроид подчиняется только вашим командам, — монотонно начал Камски, явно цитируя какую-то рекламу, но не выдержал и улыбнулся, — не переживай, Хэнк. Всё будет в порядке.

Тот улыбнулся в ответ, убирая уже пустую тарелку в сторону:

— Я думаю мне с Коулом уже пора домой, а то нам завтра ещё нужно ехать в школу и очень долго извиняться перед учительницей.

— Да и мама его наверняка ждёт, — предположил Элайдж, но осёкся, заметив выражение его лица, — Извини, я…

— Всё нормально. Мы разошлись… можно сказать уже давно, — Хэнк кривовато улыбнулся. — Работа.

Парень андроид практически бесшумно подкрался к ним, забирая пустые тарелки и делая тишину между ними ещё более неловкой. Когда он ушёл Элайдж тихо сказал, глядя куда-то в сторону:

— Мне кажется самое главное, это то, что Коул тебя очень любит... Ты бы слышал, как он о тебе рассказывал! Самый храбрый полицейский, который поймал всех преступников.

— Ну до этого мне далеко, — смущённо рассмеялся Хэнк. — Но спасибо за поддержку.

Камски коротко улыбнулся в ответ и быстро достал телефон, набирая короткое сообщение, а дождавшись ответа через пару секунд убрал его в сторону.

— Хлоя с Коулом уже внизу, так что мы можем идти.

Хэнк кивнул, они молча вернулись к лифту, и когда двери закрылись начали говорить практически одновременно:

— Может быть встретимся…

— Спасибо за…

Они оба тихо рассмеялись, и Хэнк кивнул, давая Камски сказать.

— Если захочешь можете приходить с Коулом ещё, — Элайджа неуверенно улыбнулся, — я не против послушать ещё какие-нибудь полицейские истории.

— Хотел сказать спасибо за экскурсию. И за то, что дал Коулу погулять с Хлоей, он об этом теперь точно всю неделю говорить будет, и если ты не против…

— Не против, — сразу же закончил Камски, не дожидаясь пока Хэнк договорит. — Приходите сюда в любое время, я всегда здесь.

— Даже ночью? — ухмыльнулся Хэнк, не слишком удивляясь.

— Особенно ночью.

Хэнк не успел ответить, потому что Коул уже ждал их у лифта, крепко держа Хлоя за руку и стоило им выйти, как он тут же начал скороговоркой рассказывать обо всём, что успел увидеть.

— Тише, тише, расскажешь по дороге. Давай, попрощаемся со всеми и пойдём.

— Пока мистер Камски, пока-пока, Хлоя! — он помахал рукой и шёпотом уточнил, поворачиваясь к Хэнку — А мы ещё вернёмся?

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Хэнк, краем глаза замечая еле заметную улыбку Элайджи, и тоже махнул рукой на прощанье, осторожно потянув Коула в сторону выхода. — Увидимся.

— Увидимся, — эхом повторил Камски, не сводя с него глаз.


End file.
